


Venomous Beauty

by Draconian_Royalty



Series: Avalon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconian_Royalty/pseuds/Draconian_Royalty
Summary: We grow up with our parent telling us stories about faeries and goblins, weaving tales about the mischievous faeries pulling tricks on woodland travelers and trolls guarding bridges. We remember asking if any of it was real. Adults would humor us saying yes, that witches, ogres, goblins and other myths are real. But as we grow, we realized that there just stories. Said to thousands of children around the world, throughout the ages...But I'm here to tell you differently. You see those myths and tall tales you hear, and they do exist. And you'll find that there closer than you think. You're just not looking hard enough. Follow me, and ill take you on a journey through the two realms-the human worlds, and the Otherworld, filled with magical wonders. Come and let me tell you a story, filled with adventure and dangers from both realms, human and magical. Follow me...If you dare.





	Venomous Beauty

AN  
I hate to do this, but I'm, not done finishing revising the first couple of chapters yet. But when I am, I will take this AN down, and you'll have the first three chapters ready and waiting for you. :)


End file.
